Un Lys ou Une Lily
by D.Would
Summary: Je suis mort un 31 Octobre, le jour où ma Lily a fané. Car l'amour que je te portais est pur comme le cristal. Alors, un Lys ou une Lily, peu importe. J’avais déjà perdu les deux.


**Un Lys ou Une Lily**

Je suis mort un 31 Octobre, le jour où ma Lily a fané.

*

* *

* * *

*

Tu m'as souvent reproché de ne pas assez parler Lily. De ne pas être très loquace à vrai dire. Tu disais, « J'ai l'impression de parler à un vieux crapaud sans salive avec toi. » Et je me contentais d'afficher un sourire narquois, qui d'ailleurs ressemblait plus à une grimace. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'afficher aux yeux de tous – et surtout à tes yeux à toi – la profondeur de ma joie qui était éclatante telle l'herbe tendre, douce comme du miel. Mon bonheur, personne ne pouvait le comprendre ni même le percer. Il protégeait mon cœur d'une bulle solide et impénétrable tant que tu gardais un œil sur moi et que tu me parlais, Lily.

Tu riais de ma maladresse et moi je riais de ton rire. C'est stupide. Je le conçois très bien. Mais le son de ta voix – ton rire, manifestation de ton âme – me transperçait à un tel point. Mais je restais de marbre. Je te regardais parler sans rien dire. Et tu me l'as reproché encore une fois. Parler. Voilà ce que tu cherchais. Un garçon qui te fasse la discussion. Ce n'est pas un défaut Lily. Non. Tu voulais que je te parle. Or, j'en étais incapable. Car pour moi, mon bonheur le plus grand était de pouvoir te contempler, celui qui venait juste après était de satisfaire tes désirs.

J'ai donc gardé tes reproches dans un coin de mon esprit déjà bien encombré par des images de toi. Et alors que tu me faisais comprendre une énième fois que je n'étais pas très prolixe, j'ai décidé de te parler. Vraiment. Tu n'as rien vu ? Mais si Lily ! Souviens-toi. Je t'ai parlé avec mes propres mots un beau jour de printemps 1977…

*

* *

* * *

*

La pelouse de Poudlard brillait au soleil comme si le château avait ses fondations sur un gigantesque émeraude dont on ne voyait pas le bout. Le vert. Cette couleur qui signifiait tout pour moi. Beaucoup pensait que cela me rappelait la couleur de ma maison, Serpentard. Cela aurait été trop évident ! Et nous sommes d'accord, je crois, que je suis quelqu'un de subtile dans son essence même. Le vert pour Serpentard ? Que diable non ! Le vert pour tes yeux Lily…

Comme si tu venais de percer mes pensées à jour, tu tournas la tête vers moi. Ton regard se vrilla au mien et je me mis à culpabiliser à avoir des yeux noirs couleur scarabée ne reflétant rien d'autre que le Mal sommeillant en moi. Toi Lily, tes yeux couleur jade ne signifiaient rien d'autre que la vie ainsi que la joie. Et j'avais dans l'espoir de devenir un peu moins mauvais avec toi à mes côtés pour me guider. Ma Lumière, Ma Lily.

Nous marchions côte à côte sous ce beau ciel d'un bleu éclatant, les pans de nos capes provoquant des bruissements sur l'herbe telle une petite mélodie accompagnant nos pas. Tu regardais constamment par-dessus ton épaule, soucieuse de quelque chose qui semblait te déranger. D'un même mouvement, je t'imitais et je le vis. Là, quelques mètres derrières nous ; grand avec ses cheveux en bataille et son stupide Vif d'Or au poing. Il ne te lâchait pas des yeux. Cela m'avait semblé stupide sur le coup mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à une chose « Il semblerait que ce soit Lily son véritable Vif d'Or. » J'ai ricané. Stupidement et méchamment. Sans me rendre compte qu'en fait, je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité. Mais je ne voyais pas l'avenir. Donc j'étais empêtré dans ce terrible immédiat où je ne voyais que toi.

Très vite, nous atteignîmes un hêtre assez robuste qui projetait une ombre large au sol tandis que les rires incessants de ceux se faisant appelés les Maraudeurs résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Tu t'étais assise en tailleur, la dernière évaluation de Sortilèges sur tes genoux. Je t'ai imité bien que je ne sache pas ce que tu cherchais dans ta copie dépourvue de rouge. Tu avais eu une nouvelle fois un Optimal ; rien de plus banal. Je restais là, regardant ma copie où un E mollement esquissé pliait sous la brise printanière. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te lancer quelques coups d'œil, trop concentrée pour que tu sois troublée par la profondeur de mon regard. Mon regard qui devait sonner tellement creux à tes yeux. Soudain, tu te mis à entamer la discussion :

- Tu te rends compte Sev ? Il ne m'a même pas tenu rigueur de mon erreur de vocabulaire concernant la magie expérimentale. J'ai mis 'transvaser' au lieu de 'transférer' concernant les flux. Ce genre de choses peut compter cher aux ASPIC, tu ne crois pas ?

Tu cherchais mon approbation. Et je te fournis un hochement de tête. Aujourd'hui, j'étais passablement de bonne humeur, j'allai donc jusqu'à te répondre avec des mots :

- Oui, tu as raison. Flitwick aurait du te pénaliser. Il se fait gâteux je pense.

Je crois que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre car ta moue contrariée prit du terrain sur tes traits de ton visage que je devinais doux au toucher. Tu es retournée à l'examen de ton parchemin recouvert de part et autre de ton écriture ronde et tu t'es exclamée :

- Et là, regarde ! Une faute d'orthographe.

J'ai regardé, ou plutôt fait semblant. Ton écriture était toujours aussi impeccable. Puis, j'ai endossé un masque de moue dégoutée et j'ai fais une étrange grimace que tu as interprété comme tel :

- Je savais bien que ensorcellement fragmentaire ne s'écrivait pas ainsi. Tu as une plume ?

J'ai fouillé dans mon sac d'un air pressé. Je savais qu'une faute d'orthographe te faisait monter le rouge aux joues. D'ailleurs, jamais je n'ai été si soigneux dans ma syntaxe que depuis que je t'ai connu ; toi et ta manie de vouloir constamment corriger les autres…

- Voilà.

Tu relevas la tête d'un air soupçonneux. Tu pris la plume comme si elle s'apprêtait à te mordre et tu me regardas fixement. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi tu faisais ça. Mais tu m'offrais une occasion de te regarder sans risquer d'être découvert. Tu avais l'air de trouver cela embarrassant car au bout d'un moment tu as baissé les yeux, rougissant tout en tournant la plume entre tes doigts fins.

- Tu as fais des efforts, j'ai remarqué. C'est… C'est bien la première fois que tu fais des phrases aussi longues. D'habitude tu te contentes de grognements ou de mimiques.

Je crois que j'ai souri. Ou j'ai du essayer. Tu as ris encore une fois et contre toute attente, tu m'as sauté au cou, folle de joie. Je me suis senti idiot et j'avais l'impression que mes bras étaient trop longs pour te serrer contre moi. Alors je suis resté là, comme un parfait imbécile droit comme un piquet dans mon costume miteux de Serpentard. Pourtant cette étreinte n'avait rien d'amicale. Et là je parle de toi. On avait l'impression que c'était une mère enlaçant son enfant qui venait de prononcer ses premiers mots. Et moi… Moi je ne t'aimais pas comme une mère, ni comme une sœur et encore moins comme une amie. Je t'aimais. Point.

- Peut-être que le crapaud finira par se transformer en Prince charmant.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une supposition. Mon teint blême et cireux du prendre quelques couleurs car tu n'osas pas me regarder plus longtemps et tu te mis à corriger cette fâcheuse faute d'orthographe. Je t'ai regardé faire, profitant de ce moment pour reprendre mes esprits. Tu m'avais serré dans tes bras. Tes bras à toi. Et même James Potter n'avait pas encore eu ce privilège. Moi. Moi, Severus Rogue tu m'as serré dans tes bras. Tes bras à toi, Lily.

- Tu sais… avec du recul je crois que Flitwick ne s'est pas trompé en te donnant un Optimal.

Ton sourire s'est élargi. Tu me connaissais par cœur et tu savais qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment – maladroit, certes - venant de ma part. Je crois que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu n'as pas su quoi dire car tu t'es aussitôt plongée dans ton Manuel avancé de Potions. Tu adorais cette matière ; et moi avec toi. Néanmoins, j'avais une légère préférence pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Personne ne l'ignorait, même toi Lily. Tandis que la plupart me voyait comme un affreux personnage plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'au nez, toi tu me voyais comme un ami loyal. Ce que j'étais. Uniquement pour toi. Car la loyauté n'était pas vraiment une qualité reconnue dans ma maison. Tu le savais. Et pourtant… Pourtant tu ne te méfiais pas de moi ni des « On dit ».

- Toi, tu as toujours un Optimal à tes devoirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Tu me répondais par un compliment, Lily. Et cette fois je n'ai pas pu me retenir de sourire. C'est vrai que j'obtenais toujours les meilleures notes à ce cours. Mais on installait une conversation à double-sens qui, sous ses airs banals, était toute autre. J'ai repris la plume que tu avais laissé sur le gazon soyeux et je t'ai demandé :

- Tu en as encore besoin ? Je peux te la prêter si tu veux.

- Merci Severus. Je crois qu'elle me sera utile pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe récalcitrantes.

Deux fossettes sont apparues au creux de tes joues alors que tu me souriais. J'ai subitement détourné mon visage en ayant honte de moi. De mon corps si chétif pour un garçon de mon âge. De mes jambes maigres et poilues. De mes bras trop longs. De ce torse où l'on voyait plus les os ressortir que les muscles. De mon teint cireux. De ces yeux dépourvus d'étincelles. De ces cheveux graisseux. De cette démarche d'araignée. De ces vêtements trop larges qui me collaient à la peau et m'enfermaient dans le pittoresque personnage de _Servilius_.

Au loin, James Potter amusait sa petite bande d'amis avec son Vif d'Or en jetant fréquemment des regards de notre côté. J'avais envie d'être à sa place de Prince et lui à la mienne de crapaud afin de pouvoir embrasser la Princesse. Lily, savais-tu que tu rendais les hommes jaloux ? Je crois que non. Tu l'ignores parfaitement. Tu te contentes de passer entre Potter et moi, provoquant alors une énième source de conflit. Toi Lily, tu ne sais pas ce dont les garçons comme lui et moi sommes capables de faire pour tes yeux.

Parfois, je me surprends à avoir envie de t'embrasser. Non, pas sur la bouche comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Mais sur tes paupières closes pour encenser les deux émeraudes. Vert…

- Tu as dis quelque chose Severus ?

- Ne me fais pas plus progresser que je ne peux. Répliquai-je d'un ton que je voulais agréable.

Tu t'es mise à glousser tout en feuilletant ton livre de potions. Tu t'es arrêtée à la page concernant le philtre d'amour, Amortentia. J'ai fais mine de m'intéresser à une branche juste au-dessus de ta tête qui se balançait paresseusement au gré de la brise estivale. Je crois que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte que ton index avait glissé le long de la liste d'ingrédients. Puis tout à coup, tu t'es ressaisie et tu as refermée ton livre. Tu avais l'air gênée, mal à l'aise d'être ici avec moi. Alors j'ai continué de ne pas t'observer afin de ne pas accentuer ton mal. Tu faisais voguer tes yeux de végétations en élèves et encore une fois – une fois de trop peut être – tu as regardé en direction de James Potter. Très vite, tu as semblé en colère et tu t'es exclamée :

- Ce Potter ! Il se croit véritablement tout permis. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à un élève de première année ce matin ? Il l'a accroché au lustre du troisième étage en prétextant que la décoration était plus raffinée ainsi.

- Potter a toujours été quelqu'un de subtile. Fis-je remarquer d'un ton narquois.

Tu as ouvert la bouche, puis tu l'as refermée. On venait d'aborder le sujet Potter et là-dessus, tu étais intarissable. Même si tu n'en disais que du mal je voyais bien que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'en parler. Pour en dire quoi ? Qu'il était profondément stupide, arrogant, coureur de jupon, flemmard, casse-cou ? Tout le monde le sait déjà Lily. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en parler car lui, tu le trouves intéressant… J'en suis venu à cette déduction il y a un an environ. Et je regrette que mon cerveau ait fonctionné à ce moment là. Mais je conservais l'espoir que ton intérêt pour Potter était purement vindicatif. Tu as dû rassembler tout ton courage pour te taire. Et dans ce silence profond, j'ai su que le nom « Potter » flottait quelque part, au-dessus de nos têtes, tel un nuage menaçant.

- La Gazette du Sorcier annonce un orage pour ce soir. Déclarai-je de but en blanc en regardant le ciel.

Tu avais semblé heureuse que je change de sujet car tu as sauté sur l'occasion.

- Oui, j'ai lu aussi le numéro du jour. Raison de plus pour profiter du parc et de ses belles fleurs.

J'ai sorti ma baguette magique de la poche de ma cape et je l'ai pointé droit sur toi. Tu n'as pas bougé. Tu savais pertinemment que j'étais incapable de te faire du mal. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège informulé car mes lèvres restèrent hermétiquement closes et mes sourcils se froncèrent sous la concentration. Dès lors, une gerbe d'étincelles couleur parme jaillirent de ma baguette et s'entrelacèrent par elles-mêmes. Une fleur se matérialisa devant tes yeux émeraude. D'abord la tige verte et droite puis sur le haut un Lys violet penchait sa couronne de ton côté. Tu n'as pas pu retenir une exclamation de stupeur et d'émerveillement. Car c'était la première fois que j'utilisais la magie blanche en dehors du contexte scolaire, par moi-même.

Un Lys. Pureté. Harmonie. Innocence. Dignité. Espérance. Voilà ce que cela signifie. Et par extension, sa phrase de prédilection est :

_L'amour que je te porte est pur comme le cristal._

Tu pris le Lys entre tes doigts et le tourna devant tes yeux chargés d'étoiles. Puis tu me demandas :

- Pourquoi violet ?

- C'est la première couleur qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Répondis-je en tout simplicité.

Mais la vérité était tout autre. Pourquoi le violet ? Le violet exprime la délicatesse et la profondeur des sentiments. On donne des fleurs violettes pour rappeler à la personne aimée que l'on pense à elle, ou bien pour lui signifier son amour en toute discrétion. Voilà pourquoi du violet. La vérité, je ne te la dirai pas. Jamais. J'attendais que tu l'as trouve par toi-même. Je crois que ce fut là ma plus grande erreur. Je ne me suis jamais déclaré. Et je t'ai laissé chercher longtemps sans aucun indice ni de signe encourageant. Je comprends que tu ais abandonné, toi la jeune fille si curieuse que j'ai connu.

Tu comprends maintenant ? Je t'ai parlé avec mes propres mots : le langage des fleurs. Car en ce beau jour de printemps 1977 je t'ai offert un Lys ou une Lily. Tu n'as pas su identifier la profondeur de mon geste. Alors tu as également sortit ta baguette magique et tu as transformé le Lys violet en une dizaine de petits papillons de la même couleur qui voletèrent tout autour de nous.

Mon amour pour toi qui volait en éclat.

Tu riais et moi avec toi. Toutefois, je me forçais. Au fond, je ne riais plus. Car ton insouciance causa ma perte. Tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais Lily. Et ce n'est pas une fleur qui le dira à ma place…

Tu t'es levée à la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours et tu t'es souvenue que tu avais cours d'Astronomie qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Tu es partie en me laissant derrière toi ; la plume que je t'avais prêtée sur le côté avec le Lys métamorphosé.

Un Lys ou une Lily, peu importe. J'avais déjà perdu les deux.

*

* *

* * *

*

Tu vois Lily, je t'ai parlé. Je t'ai offert un Lys violet que tu as tristement banalisé comme une fleur ordinaire. Je t'ai fais la discussion à ma manière, tel un garçon extraordinaire. Et le seul souvenir concret que je garde de toi c'est ce Lys enfermé sous une cloche en cristal qui, toutes les 77 minutes se transforme en un nuage de papillons violets. C'est une relique de toi, un souvenir figé, qui reste enfermé dans mon plus sombre placard du bureau que j'occupe aujourd'hui à Poudlard.

Désormais, j'enseigne à ton fils, Harry. Et à travers ses yeux je te revois toi. Car il vit grâce à toi ; grâce au Lys violet que tu m'as refusé ce jour-là. Tu as fané le 31 Octobre de cette funeste année. Mais ni les papillons, ni ton fils n'ont connus le même sort que toi.

C'est de la belle magie ma Lily.

**Fin**

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par **Livioute** et je la remercie encore.

Voilà la fin d'un Os qui me tenais à coeur, j'espère que vous l'avez aimés. A bientôt j'espère, **Dairy22**.


End file.
